


Lessons in Archery

by Eloquent_Vowel



Series: Fictober2020 [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Archery, Established Relationship, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquent_Vowel/pseuds/Eloquent_Vowel
Summary: Percy gets an archery lesson from his wifeWritten for Fictober20 with the prompt 'I told you so'
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Series: Fictober2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947466
Kudos: 34
Collections: Fictober20





	Lessons in Archery

‘You’re going to miss.’ 

‘Thank you for your valuable insight, darling.’  
Percival snipped back at his wife’s know-it-all tone. He knew it was a mistake to let Vex teach him how to shoot. It was a result of a bet gone bad, what was worse was that the whole of Vox Machina got to watch him struggle to pull Fenthris back while not shaking like a leaf. He could hear the taunts of Vax from the other side of a wall.

‘Come on Percival, it can’t be that hard if my sister can do it.’

It would be lie to say that he wasn’t offended when the rest of the group had sheltered behind a low wall once he took hold of the bow. Frankly, Vex had had her fair share of missed shots- one of which Scanlan had fallen victim to, why were they so worried about him! His foul mood wasn’t helped by Vex constantly hiding her snickers behind her palm, shooting her a glare as he pulled the bow back once more. His arms were screaming as he tried not to shake,

‘Dear, you are doing it all wrong. Here let me help you.’

Percy was about to berate Vex for her sarcastic tone but was silenced when her arms wrapped around him, one holding the bow over his left hand the other around his waist. He was immediately distracted by the half-elf’s warm breath in his ear. Goosebumps blossomed down his neck and he shivered for an entirely different reason, he felt his composure slipping as Vex whispered in his ear.

‘Turn you hips out, back straight, keep your arm parallel with the ground as you pull back-’

‘I am not sure this is of any help.’

‘You wait and see, darling, I won’t let you miss. Now pull back, slowly.’

Wretched woman, Percival threw mental daggers in Vex’s direction, she knew what she was doing and in front of her brother no less, Gods he would never hear the end of this.

‘Steady the aim, breathe in.’ Vex’s arm tightened around his waist, ‘Exhale and shoot.’

Percy tensed as her hand ventured down just brushing the hem of his trousers. He took an involuntary breath in, trying to distract himself from Vex he drew the bow back. She adjusted his aim slightly, before whispering to him.

‘Shoot, darling.’ 

He shot. There was a satisfying ‘thunk’ as the arrow hit the apple perched above Scanlan’s head. He was about to celebrate aloud when Vex turned his chin to face her.

‘I told you so, I will never let you miss.’

Fire fizzled around the pair and Percy began to lean into Vex, they probably would have scarred the eyes of passer-bys if not for a distant yell of.

‘Oi! What do you think you’re doing to my sister, don’t hurt my poor innocent eyes like this!’


End file.
